


Estne volumen in vestimentum, an solum tibi libet me videre?

by Rowan_Morrison



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut and Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Morrison/pseuds/Rowan_Morrison
Summary: A further tale of Sister Emma and Copia.





	1. Chapter 1

I hated March at the Church. It was new recruit time and supposedly we were getting six this year, which was damned near a record lately as the numbers have been down. Well, we generally started out with more but by the end of First Year, some had fallen by the wayside. And they all had to take History and Latin so I was gearing up because most were music recruits and none of these boneheads ever had an inkling about Latin. I was working on a translation so I had like three books and two notebooks spread over the table as George was pacing the library and being a general pain in my ass. 

“That’s a lot of recruits,” said Lord Byron, looking at the notice hanging by the door to the library. He pulled a cigarette, put his half crumpled pack back into his monk’s robe pocket and flicked his Zippo, igniting the end. He was constantly smoking and I had banished it to either his rooms or outside the library because if I am not going to be covered in dust every day, I wasn’t going to smell like smoke, either. But, of course, he was one of those assholes who looked sexy doing it, which made it so that I was usually too distracted to tell him to leave.

“I hear your brain ticking already,” I replied.

“What?” He looked at me grinning, “Me? Whatever could be on my mind?”

“More sweet little things to charm with your poetry and big eyes?”

“Well, there is that,” He sat down on one of the long wooden library tables and pulled his feet up so he was sitting cross legged, nearly in one motion. “Especially since my charms seem to be totally lost on you.”

“Not totally, I get it. I just haven’t been convinced yet,” I was still not comfortable with being a belt notch, but he was so beautiful that I had been very, very tempted. 

“Not convinced? What do I have to do? You’re my last holdout outside of Imperator,” he winked, knowing that wasn’t quite true. He flipped over onto his back and hung his head off the end of the table, cigarette still dangling from his lip.

“Take that outside,” I waved my hand at him. 

“I’m almost done anyway,” he blew the smoke up into the air above him. 

“I swear to Satan if you put that out on the table...”

“What will you do to me, Emma?” He grinned and grabbed his water bottle, dropping the butt into it. Swinging his legs back around, he righted himself and stared me down. I was pretty much used to this, but I was also missing Copia pretty badly and that had me quite confused. I didn’t like what I was feeling, what it might mean. I did not want to have feelings for someone there was no chance of having a relationship with or someone who was going to be gone or busy all the time. In some ways it was better that he was gone, so I didn’t get attached to him. But damn, he had fucked me raw and I wasn’t going to lie about wanting more.

“Do you think Nihil would let me have roller skates in here?” George was in one of his obnoxious moods. “I think it would be easier to reshelve the books if I could just glide along doing so.”

“Did you get Third Year?”

“You doubted me?”

“I doubted that you wouldn’t fuck off on the testing.”

“It’s a device of the Unholy to keep the peons at each others’ throats rather than allow for us to grow and thrive at our own pace.”

“What? Did you think you enrolled in Satan’s Montessori School?” He was constantly fucking with me, but Copia was right. He kept me in good spirits and was good company, if forever pushing boundaries. 

“You want some wine?” He reached into one of the stacks and pulled out a bottle.

“You drink too much.”

“I come from a dark land.”

“You’re from Scotland, not the fucking arctic circle.”

“Figuratively dark. Barren of whimsy. We’re truly just bored. When we decide to stop drinking, we’re done. In my 25 years, I’ve stopped many times,” He giggled, pulling the protruding cork from the bottle with his teeth, tipping the open top towards me. I shook my head. 

He looked back at the announcement sheet. “Oh, yes and the graduation ball with the indoctrination of the newbies is in three weeks.”

“I didn’t even go to my own graduation ball. It’s just an excuse for a party.”

“Are you going this year?”

“Nope.”

“No date?”

I gave him a really dirty look. 

“Want to go with me?”

“No, most of the time when people go it’s dates, not like casual groups.”

“I’m not asking you to be in a group. I’m asking you to go with me. On a date.”

“I’m not fucking you.”

“Presumptuous! It’s just a date,” he mocked shock at my refusal to even think about sleeping with him. Okay, that’s a lie. There was a lot of thinking about it. A lot. “An outing. A pleasant soiree.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you.”

“No, you don’t. Not that way.”

“Whaaaa? Oh, don’t be that way. The Cardinal will be there. Besides, I worship the ground you walk on, Sister Emma,” he looked at me through his hair and grinned a grin that within a flash could change from the most seductive to the most sinister of smiles and back again. “’She walks in beauty like the night.’”

“Stumbling first to the left, then, the right.”

“And you say you have no poetic talent.” 

George looked over to the door as a woman walked in. She was tall, almost as tall as George with curly natural blond chin length hair and big blue eyes. She was a curvy girl with a few extra curves and carried herself like she knew where she was going and what she was doing. I’d had feelings for women before, even acted on them a few times, but this was something visceral, something that just struck me to my very center or maybe a tad lower. I swallowed hard. 

“Hi, I’m Senior Sister Emma,” I held out my hand. She shook it, firm gripped but gentle.

“Mariposa,” she smiled and spoke with a bit of an accent that I could not quite place. 

“That’s a beautiful name,” George chimed in. Oh, here we go. “Just step back and watch the master work” was the look he gave me. I raised my eyebrow like, “Bet me.” My gaydar was clanging hard. 

“Butterfly,” I smiled.

“Universal,” she replied, grinning. I was impressed. Very few knew the meaning of the name Emma. And unholy fuck, that 1000 watt smile she gave me. “I just wanted to find the library. I am hoping to study between the keyboarding practice.” Oh shit, she was a music recruit. George shot me another, “this one is so mine” look. I returned it with my best, “Not a chance.”

“It’s very nice to meet you. Please feel free to come to the library at any time. I am here quite often studying Latin and doing translations. George is the curator of the collection.”

“Mostly I drink and dust,” he offered. “And I am all out of furniture polish.”

Mariposa looked at him blankly and I stifled a smile. Strike one, George.

“I should go back to my class. Thank you for your kind greetings,” she extended her hand and this time when I reached for it, she held it and gently squeezed, She bent down and whispered in my ear, “You’re lovely.” 

“Same,” was all I could squeak out in my stunned silence. “See you later,” I was able say just before the door shut behind her. Okay, okay, just because Copia hit on you doesn’t mean anyone else is interested. You are blowing this way out of proportion, Emma.

George looked at me. I smiled and he said, “What the fuck was that? Another one totally immune!”

“I don’t think she’s playing on your team, George.”

“I figured that out.” He sighed and lit another cigarette. “I mean, what other explanation could there be?”

“Your humility is epic,” I rolled my eyes at him and went back to translation of this magic working that appears to turn your enemy into a groundhog.  
______________

Two weeks later, I received another note to go to The Cardinal’s office. I was a bit nervous about this because while I had seen him in the halls around the building and he would give me a quick wink or blow me a kiss (that always made me giggle), he’d been very busy with starting the promotion for Prequelle and so was in and out all the time. I had not spent time alone with him since his visit to my room a few weeks previous. 

Knocking on the door, I was greeted with, “Come in, please.”

I opened the door and smiled at him. He returned the smile and got up from his desk and came over to me, extending his gloved hands. I reached out with mine and he grabbed them and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply. He drew away rather quickly, signifying that he was in a time constraint.

“I am sorry to have such a short time to spend with you, Sister Emma. I enjoy your company greatly,” Copia sighed, sitting down again behind his desk. “But I will be back for the graduation ball.”

“George asked me to go with him.”

“Does he ever give up? Or don’t you want him to give up?”

“You were right about him, he’s good fun and good company, and quite the slut.”

“I thought you might find him amusing. But please, do go with him. I have one request for you.”

“Of course,” I replied, hoping it wasn’t something awful. 

“You know as a Senior Sister, you don’t have to wear your habit to the ball, you can wear whatever you like.”

“I really don’t have much else that would be appropriate, Cardinal.”

He reached in his desk and pulled out a folded red card. He wrote something inside and handed it to me.

“I want you to go right now to Persephone, the Senior Sister in costuming and ask her to measure you and make you the gown of your choosing. I trust your taste.” He winked at me and handed me the paper. 

“Um….”

“It’s a gift. Take it,” he laughed. “I know you have never gone to the graduation ball and it would please me greatly to see you there in your finery. Plus, you’ll drive George even crazier and I would find that quite amusing.” 

“I haven’t...”

“I know, but you can if you’d like. There will be some big changes coming that will be announced at the ball and I would like you to be there for those as well. So promise me?”

“I will do your bidding, Cardinal.”

“Oh, that just made my cock twitch. I do so love to hear it, especially from you.” I blushed at his admission, and yes, it pleased me to know that he was still interested. 

Copia came back around his desk again and I stood to leave. He placed his hands at my waist and I put mine on his chest. He leaned in and kissed me gently, sliding his mouth over to the spot that drives me crazy and sinking his teeth in, enough to leave a mark. I shivered and giggled, bending my neck to steal one more kiss before I turned to leave.

“I have one more request, Sister Emma.”

“Yes, Cardinal?”

“Make sure it’s...accessible.”


	2. Chapter 2

As I left his office, I pondered how this man could make me feel like a giddy novice, stammering and blushing. Strangely, the awkwardness he made me feel made me want him even more. Not as any kind of permanent thing, but as a once in a while fuck buddy who could bang me into next week? Yeah, them’s goals. The fact that he wasn’t treating me like a one night stand was both liberating and weird at the same time. While I expected he would be polite after our encounter, I was genuinely pleased that I seem to be able to invite an encore appearance of the uh, wand, shall we say. And unlike many other men, he never made me feel as if I had to be stupid or coquettish to garner his attentions. 

I went to the Stage Department and was cataloged the same way as when I was onboarded. Every inch measured and plotted on a digital diagram. Persi showed me all the options and I picked the one I wanted. She advised me to come back on Tuesday to check out the progress and then return Thursday for a final fitting. I was excited about wearing this dress. It was simple and classy.

After that I slogged back to the library because I figured out that it should not have been groundhog, but ground squirrel as the outcome of that translation and I needed to correct that and recall the email I sent to Father Adam with the mistake because, Satan knows, he would give me such grief for a stupid error like that. We had an intranet, but no connection to the outside world. That had been something The Cardinal instituted as well because frankly, the intercom system was a bit public for things like, “Clementine, you left your knickers in the kitchen” or “Eduardo, please see Dr. Nick about your test results” kinds of announcements and notes just took too long. The Church was growing in numbers each year and The Cardinal expected another influx this tour cycle, so he decided we would take new recruits two times of the year, in March and in September. I wondered what was going to be announced at the gala considering that those two things were already more changes than had been made in years around here. 

I walked into the library.

“Where you been?” George said from the top of on of the bookshelves. 

“Got called to The Cardinal’s office. Why are you up there?”

“Bored. Details?”

“Nothing like that.”

“Come on, Emma. I won’t tell anyone,” he climbed down from the bookshelf. 

“Nothing happened this time.”

“This time?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean?

“Yeah,” I smirked at him.

“Noooooooooo,” his mouth was hanging open. "Oh, do tell. Is he as richly endowed as they say?"

"That’s private information, ya creeper."”

“Did you actually just say that to me? I’m hurt,” he giggled. 

“Let’s just leave it at ‘more than you probably think,’” I grinned. “What about you?”

“I probably do have more than you think,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “But that wasn’t what you were asking, was it? I wouldn't have asked if I had been privvy to the info."

"That's true. And you never would have shut up about it, either."

"You're the only one I talk to -- otherwise, I'd be seen as a braggart. I don't mind being seen as a slut, but I do value discretion."

I knew he was being truthful here because all of his former friends with benefits still adored him. He once explained to me that he had such a hard time with relationships because he was in love with being in love and real people have a habit of fucking that up. So he never promises anything and everyone has a good time. Sure, along the way there had been a couple who had a hard time getting over him, but he always stayed friends. 

Tuesday came quickly and the first fitting went well. I went in Thursday and Persi said, "You must not have gotten my email."  
I shook my head and she continued, "The Cardinal wants me to dress you tomorrow night for the gala, so we'll finish this then."

I was fine with that, but wondered why he didn't seem to think I could get myself into a dress for a party? 

Well, when I went back Friday, Persi showed me the footwear that Copia had requested I wear. It was a pair of black lace heels, like 3" heels, which, while not impossible for me to walk in, did require more thought than I was usually capable of in proximity to The Clergy and/or the champagne fountain. As a novice, I had made a few Bad Choices after and sometimes even during attendance at one of these soirees (hence why I skipped my own graduation) and while the memories are not all bad, I could not look that Omega ghoul in the eye for several weeks. But every time I didn't look away in time, he had quite the sly smile on his face, so even if I could not quite be sure exactly what Bad Choice I had made that time around, he was at least amused by it.

Oh, but black lace shoes were not the end of it. That would be too simple for Copia. Coming up attached to the shoes, as if they were one piece, were black rose lace stockings. Are we done yet? Of course not. His Eminence, Cardinal Over The Top did not stop there. Satin lacing up the back. Satin lacing he knew I could not get into by myself. Argh! He knew how I hated being controlled and here he was doing it again. On the other hand, I was putting on the stockings, wasn't I? I was trying to be mature and wait until I had an adequate time to speak to him as opposed to the way I usually do things, which involves me screaming, busting in somewhere and protesting until appeasement. That was tiring and besides, he was giving me this beautiful gown that I had designed that was simple and elegant... and Persi was wheeling out this mannequin that was wearing something I barely recognized. No, no...no. This was not good. This was not my design, Hannibal. Oh, you truly are crafty, controlling...Persi handed me a red envelope. "Sister Emma, If you are reading this, I know you have not stomped off to find me and castigate me for my controlling behavior. I want you to ask yourself something. Is the dress and the shoes something you would love to wear but somehow feel you cannot? If, after trying on what I have for you, feel free to wear whatever you like. But if I understand you like I think I do, please wear these." He had signed it with his usual script C. 

"Fine. I'll try it, Persi." She let out a sigh of relief and I questioned her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm trying to be Lead Tailor for Ghouls" this time and..." she shrugged.

"No worries. Let's do this," I smiled.

Yeah, okay, he was right. I had designed a sleeveless fit and flare dress that looked like everything anyone in my size could usually find. This gown was amazing. The bottom was kinda Cinderella-y. You know, poofy ball gown bottom, but not so full I couldn't sit in it. It was red silk with a black velvet rose lace overlay. The top was the same pattern silk and overlay but was a bustier with stays. Unlike some of the ones I've tried in the past, this just enhanced my, uh, presentation, without shoving a ton of fat up under my neck. This top made it feel more like it was two hands holding them out as opposed to being smashed against me. I felt hot as fuck in this dress and the shoes. Damn that bastard for being right. He was still going to hear about it.

"Let me tell you how to get out of this at the end of the evening," she smiled and I knew what she was thinking and was rather embarrassed that people would assume that I...Okay, that's a lie,too. I didn't really care who knew, but I liked to maintain decorum. 

So the skirt just had two snaps on the back of the circle, the folds covering the line where the fabric met perfectly. and the bustier top had a zipper in the back covered by a fake stay. The laces in the front did work if someone wanted to take the time to do so, but the whole thing fit Copia's demand of "accessible."

"Hair and makeup, too," Persi pointed toward a different room.

"Copia?" I asked and Persi nodded. I barely wore makeup and rarely did anything with my hair which was past my shoulders in brown-black ringlets. I also had dark eyes so, again, the name of this train is the Nothing Special. 

But they worked their magic and only made it look like I was wearing a bit of make up after I groused about preferring the natural look. I did let them use some wicked grey eyeshadow, though. They did an amazing job with my hair, putting it up and using the curls to the best of their advantage. I am not going to lie, I felt amazing. 

I thanked Persi and her staff, ensuring her she had my vote in the upcoming decisions that the Senior Sisters and Brothers of Sin were allowed to participation in making. 

I was on my way back to the library to get George when I saw him already in the hallway coming towards me. He was wearing a black tux coat with tails, a white tux shirt, a black top hat, ripped up black jeans and red Converse All Star high tops.

"Channeling your inner 1980s, Lord Byron?" I shook my head.

"No matter what I wore tonight, it could not compare to the absolutely breathtaking sight of you," he reached for my hand, grabbed it and kissed the back of it. Offering me his arm, we started towards the banquet hall. "Be thankful it wasn't the tuxedo t-shirt."

The hall at the end of one of the arms of the grucifix of the building was turned into a banquet hall for the evening. The place was becoming a bit small as there was an ever increasing number of people attending. Yes, some like me didn't come, but the novices almost always did because it was free alcohol and party time. Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator would be there, along with The Cardinal, all the current ghouls going out, all the ghouls that were waiting to be called, all the Senior Sisters and Brothers and all the Superior Sisters and Brothers, not to mention the Fathers who generally made up the teaching staff. Then there were all the tech people who built the effects, the stage, the costumes, and minded the instruments. And the Director, but it was rumored he was at home tonight and would not be partaking. He knew the damned thing became a bacchanale. By the time we got there, dinner was already being served, so we snuck up and sat at a table right near the front. Sneak maybe not being the correct word as the whispering started as we whisked ourselves past the first few tables in the back. 

Cardinal Copia was getting up to speak. He stood on a small stage behind a black podium with a large silver grucifix on the front. There were three easels behind him, each covered in a red cloth.

"Helloooo," he started. Oh fuck, he was wearing the leather suit. Skin tight black leather pants, suit jacket, gloves. The fit was impeccable and left nothing to the imagination. Okay, yeah, there was a lot to imagine when it came to that outfit, let's be real. I wanted to peel him out of it. 

"I wanted to welcome you all here as well as congratulate you -- some for completing your educational journey here and some of you for making the choice to start your journey with us. But before we honor those graduating and welcome our new students, I wanted to take a few minutes of your time to talk about some of the changes that are coming your way. Our way. We need to change with the times and one of those changes is to eleminate the ritual sacrifice of those who break all but the most egregious rules."

The whispering started up again as this policy had been the downfall of many recruits and staff alike. 

"Let me continue," he raised a gloved hand and the crowd silenced instantly.

"You will also be allowed contact with the outside world through the internet and email. The GPS location devices will not work in here, but everything else should. We do need to keep our exact location quiet, but most people know we are here. You will be allowed to quit The Church if you wish. However, there will be no returning or further contact with us should you choose to do so. In addition, your contract with the Old One always stands. 

"And third and finally, we are expanding."

He reached over and took the cloth off the middle easel, which contained a drawing of the church.

"The church itself will be expanded. Besides the leadership quarters and the library, everyone else will be moved. Where to, you must wonder, eh?" Copia pulled off the cloths covering the other two easels. Each depicted a dormitory like building. 

"Flanking the unholy cathedral on each side will be your new living quarters. Senior and Superior Sisters and Brothers will have rooms to themselves in the turret ends of the left side and on the right side, the rooms will be for the ghouls. The remainder of the left side will be a dormitory for our up and coming students and school and practice rooms will be in the right side building. 

I leaned over and whispered to George, "What's Nihil's face doing?" He had a vantage point I didn't.

"Nothing that I can tell and he has a horrible poker face."

"Could he actually be going along with this?"

"You gotta spend it to make it, especially if you want to blow shit up onstage. The Director expects that by the end of this album cycle, he'll be blowing stuff up on the regular. Like arenas every night."

"That's ambitious."

"I think the ante has been upped since it seemed that the Grammy was not enough."

"It wasn't that the Grammy was not enough, it was that Papa III was too much."

We politely clapped at the finish of the speech and continued with our dinner. George flagged down the server and got us a couple of flutes of champagne -- each. As soon as Copia had finished honoring the graduates, the curtain of the small stage behind him rose and a string quartet started to play some classical piece. I was about to say something to George about Sister Mariposa, who had come in with another girl from the new class. They both stood when their names were called to recognize the new students. She saw me and smiled.

After the ceremonies were completed, the quartet continued and people started dancing. George held his hand out to me and I took it. Neither of us were great dancers, but it did feel good to be held and shuffle around the room. George was always an insightful (sometimes inciteful) conversationalist and had something to say about nearly everyone there. As I was gossiping around the room with Lord Byron, I couldn't help but watch the Cardinal dance with others. He watched me as I watched him nuzzle the neck of some sweet, young recruit. He smiled at me afterwards and I was unsure of his purpose. Was he trying to make me jealous?

The next song started and George and I sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him hold his hand out to a new partner. She readily accepted and he elegantly stepped around the room with her. Holding her close to him, I turned a bit so I could see them more clearly. Yes, I was that nosy. As I was watching, he reached down and stroked his fingers across her ass, pointedly looking at me. I think he thought he was making me jealous, but it really wasn't working. George smiled at me.

"You like watching, don't you?" he asked. 

"No, it's just..."

"Yeah, you do. I do,too. He's fucking gorgeous in that suit." 

"So why don't you ask him? He'd appreciate your directness."

"Not sure he's really interested. I just know he'd do anything to become the next Papa and if that means doing us all in the parking lot, if Imperator said to,we'd be bent over before you knew it." 

I was watching him go to nearly second base on the dance floor with each new partner. Fucking hell, dude. And every time, he looked me right in the eyes when he did it.

"Do me a favor?" I asked George and he nodded. "Tell me if he's groping them when I don't watch."

"Okay. Why?" 

"Just indulge me while I look at you and talk."

The music changed and I assumed he switched partners again.

"Did he switch again?" 

"Yup," George took a sip of his champagne.

"Is he pawing at her?"

"It's Senior Sister Abigail."

"Seriously?" 

"She seems to be enjoying herself."

"Is he...?"

"Oh, hell no. She's like 85 and knowing her, she'd put him over her knee and spank him if he did that." George tipped back his flute, finishing his drink. "I had her for First Year in music theory. She does not suffer fools gladly."

"Flunked, huh?"

"C-. She was not receptive to my charms." He laughed and flagged the server down for more champagne. "When it came to theory, she considered me a lost cause."

The music changed again and I leaned over to say something more to George when I felt a shadow at my side. I knew who it was, but continued my conversation. George was looking behind me with the hesitation of someone who does not have seniority for another couple of years and is trying to toe the company line. Insubordination was generally subjected to some harsh punishments, but who knows what would happen with new rules.

"Sister Emma," I turned and there he was in all his arrogant magnificence. He held out his gloved hand to me. I looked at it.

"I'm not a minion," I stated and turned back to George. 

"Dance with me. Now," he said in a commanding tone, which made me jump a little. 

I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor, pulling me tightly to him.

"You'll never be a minion. You look exquisite."

"Thank you. And thank you for the dress I didn't need," I smirked. 

"You certainly are getting noticed this evening."

"Not really what I wanted."

"But what if I did," he smiled back and whispered in my ear, "I want everyone to see what I see." 

"So what was that display? Trying to make me jealous? I don't operate that way, Copia."

"Oh, I know. I wasn't trying to make you jealous, I was trying to excite you." He looked right into my eyes as he said it, the green one twinkling a bit and the white one always looking like it was reading my thoughts. "I wanted to see if i could change your breathing, make your lovely alabaster chest flush."

"And?"

"You tell me."

"Do I look flushed and flustered?" He nodded slightly and whispered in my ear, "I'd have to check between your legs to be certain, of course."

That did it. I was going to do something right here if I did not seriously control my behavior.

"Is that an offer, Your Eminence?" I countered, not giving an inch. Concentrating not on the dance that we were stepping to, but the one going on in our heads. Best fucking foreplay ever. 

"Would you like it to be?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. 

"Perhaps some arrangements could be made. " I licked behind his ear, finding the place again, the one I could not resist. He groaned back and grabbed me by the ass, pulling me to him. 

He put his forehead to mine. "Let's leave."

"Um, everyone is looking at us and you want us to leave together?"

"I could fuck you right here if you prefer?" He placed a trail of kisses down my neck, sinking his teeth in near my shoulder. My knees buckled and I shuddered, willing to follow him anywhere as he took my hand and led me away from the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Copia led me out the side door and around the corner so we were no longer in full view of the hall.  
“Now,” he offered me his arm, “Walk with me.”  
This was a cobblestone walkway. I was in heels and tottering along. He smiled at me and slowed a bit, knowing I could barely keep up.  
“I do apologize for the difficulty of movement in those shoes, my dear. They are not meant for...outdoor wear.” And I felt myself blushing again.  
We arrived at an old iron gate set into a stone wall. The gate of the Cemetery of the Faithful. Anyone who had died while in service to the church (outside of sacrifice) was buried here. He shut the gate behind us and backed me up against a large tree just off the path and out of sight of the gate.  
Putting his hands on the tree on each side of my head, he reached down and brushed his mouth with mine before enveloping me in a kiss. I unbuttoned the leather coat and vest, drinking in his smell – leather, cologne, scotch and a touch of fresh sweat. Starting at the top, I unbuttoned his shirt as well, but when I got to the bottom, it was so wedged into those pants, I couldn’t continue. He looked down at them and smirked. I reached with my both hands and unbuttoned the top, slowly unzipping him and pulling his shirt free. Slipping my hands underneath the waistband, I grabbed his ass in both hands, pulling him to me, kissing him deeply. He then slid his lips and tongue over my jaw. He ran his gloved hand over my throat and I shivered against him, moaning into his mouth. When he squeezed tight, I involuntarily gasped. He bent down slightly, running his tongue up between my breasts, still holding my throat. Gently stroking my neck with his gloved fingers, he stepped back just a bit and looked into my eyes. I ran my hands up his smooth chest, dancing my thumbs over his nipples, then back down, slipping them into his pants and pulling him free. He was hot and heavy and so fucking hard in my hands. With one hand kneading his balls, I slowly started to stroke him, looking into his eyes. That one white eye was going to kill me, alternately scaring me and exciting me, egging me on to be indulgent.  
“Copia,” I whispered.  
“Luka,” he replied, his breathing changing a bit. He released my throat and put both hands back on the tree.  
I tilted my head and he continued, “My first name.” The “duh” light went on in my head and I smiled.  
“Hello, Luka,” I stated, continuing to stroke him. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
He smirked, “Thank you for not asking what floor I lived on.”  
I laughed a bit too loudly at that. “Good thing I like your corny, mood breaking ass.”  
“One letter off.” If I had an extra hand, I would have punched him in the arm. I reached up and bit his lip, a little too hard, drawing blood. He noticed it was bleeding and leaned down with his mouth to my neck, gnawing at it and smearing the blood from his lip onto my cool skin as he cupped the back of my head. I didn’t think he could get any harder, but after I bit him, he was steel in my hands. I was slicking his precum over him with each stroke. He seemed immune to the early spring chill in the air, radiating heat. I really wanted to taste him and started to sink to my knees. He grabbed me by the upper arms and stopped me.  
“No,” he shook his head. “Come with me.” 

He lead me around a row of shrubbery. Keep in mind it was really dark out there. He carefully hopped up onto the middle slab of three waist high sarcophagi. I knew these were something new that had been added to the cemetery, but then he pulled me to him again any wondering where I was went right out the window.  
“Mmmmm...is it horrible of me that I want to come between your tits and have you walk back into the gala with me, knowing what was dripping between them as we danced?”  
“You really are quite filthy. You do know this, right?” I asked, shaking my head and taking his cock back into my hands.  
“As expected, I hope,” he grinned. A small breeze then moved through the graveyard and the light from the moon shone onto one of the slabs and I could make out the words, “Papa Emeri --” Oh, fuck no.  
I stopped stroking him and looked up, appalled. Oh, this was not happening. Here?  
“Copia, what are you sitting on?”  
“I’m on the middle one, so...let’s see...Marco’s tomb for after the Veneration of The Relics.”  
“And you think this is okay?”  
“It’s just a tomb. I mean, they’re not even in there.”  
“You brought me out to this cemetery to fuck me on your brothers’ crypts?”  
“Half brothers, technically. But, yes.”  
“Do you realize how utterly sacrilegious that is?”  
“Isn’t that the point of all this?”  
“No, this is like some sort of perverted victory dance that I want no part of,” I turned and started to walk away from him toward the gate. Granted, it was slow going in those heels. He quickly put himself back in his pants and followed me.  
“You really are a true believer, aren’t you? Wow,” he grinned and I just stared at him in disbelief.  
“What is my choice? Leave? I’ve given years of my life to this church. I believe in the mission. I came here of my own volition, not drafted or recruited, just asked for a chance to prove my worth. And since then, I have been loyal to whoever was Papa at the time.”  
“Never a wavering in your faith?”  
“Never.”  
“So you’ll do whatever the church leader asks of you?”  
“I have in the past because they didn’t ask me to do something that was against my moral code.”  
“And I finally found the one thing that appalled you, sweet girl?” He was still smiling. I was getting madder and madder.  
“Yes! This is…not cool. Just...not.” I kept walking toward the gate, hoping I didn’t fall and break my damned neck (ha!) while trying to get out. I continued, “Go try this shit with one of the newbies. Get one of the freshmen, those dewy young things with impressionable minds and beautiful bodies and get them out here. Copia, I know there was a coup and I accept that. What I don’t accept is the idea that you think this would be okay with me. Have you listened to anything I have ever said to you?”  
The Cardinal looked surprised and thoroughly chastened by my rant. I was both appalled with myself and a little frightened because, in the past, I could have been hauled off to be sacrificed for such insubordination. I looked him right in the eyes.  
He stopped and tilted his head. He smiled, “I truly apologize for any offense I have given thee. I thought you would enjoy this and I was mistaken. Is there any way I can redeem this evening?”  
I shrugged.  
“How about this?” He digs into his pocket and pulls out small, round red leather key fob with just his loopy C. on it, handing it to me. “I have to go and say goodnight to everyone at the gala. Take this and go to my chambers. It’s the large, silver key. I will meet you there as soon as I can. Take a left out of here and use the door on the other side. Unless you want to come back in with me, which is fine, but you do still have blood on your neck.” He swiped his tongue up my neck and then moved his mouth over to mine to kiss me. “And it excites me way too much to see that,” he whispered.  
“Fine,” I replied. I wasn’t quite done being stubborn yet and started down the path in the opposite direction from him.  
Sneaking in the side door would have been easy if George hadn’t been three feet away, banging some sister against the wall. He was pretty strong, as he was holding her up and pounding her damned hard. She was so far gone, she didn’t notice me, but he saw me come in and winked. I click, click, clicked past them into the main hall and down to the Administrative Wing.  
Of course, as I am coming around the corner, who is coming the opposite way? Nihil and Imperator. Fuck me, this night just kept getting better. If they came past you, you were required to stop what you were doing. You didn’t have to stand at attention, but you were expected to be available for a conversation or question without having to be asked twice.  
“Good evening, Papa, Sister,” I nodded at each, hoping this would be sufficient.  
“Seester Emma, you look lovely this evening,” Papa smiled.  
“Thank you kindly, Papa,” I responded. Was it getting deep in here? Why yes, it was.  
“Sister Emma,” Imperator was giving me the “up and down you aren’t good enough for my boy” look, which I hoped was all the farther it would go this evening. But unholy Satan, she wasn’t done with me yet. “I am glad you decided to come out for one of our galas. It’s nice when the senior sisters participate as well.”  
“Yes, Sister Imperator. It was a very nice evening.”  
“I noticed you bowed out a bit early?”  
“I had some business to attend to.”  
“In the cemetery?”  
“Yes, ma’am. The Cardinal wanted me to look at the glorious new monuments added.”  
“I’m sure he did. And were you impressed?”  
“The edifices do seem to be fitting tribute to the work of the Papas.” I’m still waiting for some slam. She rarely let’s me off easily.  
“Continue on then, Sister Emma,” Imperator nodded. “Have a good rest of your evening and make sure he gets to my office first thing in the morning. No later than ten.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” There is was. I blushed bright red. Nihil laughed out loud and he and Imperator walked off.  
I quickly keyed into his office and turned on the lights. I decided I did need a drink, poured myself a scotch and sat down on his red velvet settee to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later I heard a soft knocking at the door. I knew Luka (Fuck. Why is it so weird that he has a first name?) would just walk on in, so I whispered, “Who is it?”  
I heard the familiar brogue, “It’s me, George.”  
“Come in.” George came over and plopped down next to me on the small couch. “You smell like sex.”  
“There’s a reason for that,” he giggled.  
“Because you are a whore?”  
“Slut. Total difference. Nobody pays for it.” Every.damned.time.  
“Oh, trust me. They pay. You want a drink?” I went to get myself another Scotch neat and brought him one back.  
“Thanks.” We sat there in silence for a few minutes, just drinking and finally he said, “So what is going on? You looked upset when you came back in.”  
“He wanted to fuck me on the Papas’ tombs.”  
George busted out laughing.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“He sure picked the wrong girl for that,” he threw back his drink and went to make another.  
“Yeah, well, I lost my shit.”  
“I understand. I don’t think I’d like to be bent over a slab, looking up into the faces of three dead papas, either. A bit much, and I’m twice the perv you are.”

“Are you throwing down the gauntlet on that one?’  
He raised one eyebrow, sitting back down.  
“Hmm...I don’t want to do anything while you are vulnerable.”  
“I’m not. I’m annoyed. There’s a difference.”  
“Yeah, but...”  
I stood up and unhooked the back of my skirt, throwing it over the back of an office chair. Then I sat down hard next to him.  
“I know. Not a good idea.” So we just sat there. He had lost his top hat and jacket along the way, so there he was in ripped up jeans and an untucked tuxedo shirt.  
“Bad ass shoe stocking things, though, hon,” he dug in his pants pocket for his cigarettes, pulling out his usual mangled pack. “What’s that on your neck?  
“Yeah. I can’t fault his taste,” I stretched my leg out and wiggled my foot. “Do not light that. Do you see an ashtray? Oh, I bit his lip.” I absentmindedly touched my neck.  
“Quite the demon, that one.” George seemed impressed.  
He put the pack away and sat back, wrapping his arms around me and putting his head on my chest.  
“And you cannot pass out here, either!”  
“Sister Lindita made some hooch. Far better than I expected. It packs a punch,” he giggled, closing his eyes.“You know her, right?”  
I shook my head.  
“Oh. I would have introduced you if we hadn’t been otherwise occupied.”  
“You’re damned near drooling on me. Go back to your room.”  
“Come see me later?”  
“Yeah, like tomorrow afternoon when you’re sober.”  
“I’ll be sober in…,” he looks at the non-existent watch on his wrist. “Yeah, you’re right. You okay here?”  
“Yeah, we’re going to have a talk.”  
“Good luck, my dear,” he said, disengaging from me and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.  
I sat for several minutes with my eyes closed, trying to get my brain to format exactly what I wanted to say. Sitting and waiting was driving me nuts, so I got up with my drink and went to the window, looking out onto one of the courtyards. And who was out there but Father Adam sitting on a bench with his arms draped over the back. There were also two sisters between his legs. He looked up and saw me and raised the glass in his hand. I laughed and closed the curtain, returning to the settee. Just as I sat down, I heard the door open and Copia walked in.  
He looked at me sitting there and said, “May I?” gesturing to the seat beside me. I nodded.  
“I apologize. It was shitty and I should have known better.” He took my hand in his gloved one.  
I nodded again.  
He looked at the other glass. “George was here for a bit.” Copia nodded.  
“So I have been thinking. I need to make this up to you and so I want to ask you to come work for me.”  
“What would I do?”  
“You would be my secretary.”  
I just stared at him. “Why would I want to do that?”  
He seemed a bit flustered. “I thought...”  
“You thought that the second most senior Latin scholar in the entire clergy would want to take phone calls and make coffee for you?”  
“Well, when you put it that way, I guess not.”  
“Look, you owe me nothing. I don’t want anything from you, except maybe an occasional fuck. You don’t have to try to impress me with fancy dresses and shoes. Or to try to make me think you’re bad ass evil by that stunt you pulled in the cemetery.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I have earned everything I have here. Everything. And I have worked hard. All I want from you is your beautiful hands, your agile tongue and that big, hard cock of yours when you have the time or the inclination to give it to me.”  
“So I am a sex object to you?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“Yet you get upset when I dress you. A bit of hypocrisy, no?”  
Oh! Touche’. He did have me on that one. “Ouch. Yes. Very much so.”  
“Will you get upset if I undress you instead?” Fuck. I twitched at that one. Not even going to try to lie. I rubbed my thighs together, feeling the need there starting to grow. Copia reached out with one gloved hand and tugged at the top string on my corset, loosening it. Pressing his gloved hand to my heart, I knew he could feel it practically thumping out of my chest. My mind wanted to fight, to argue with him more about respect and the like, but I couldn’t even form words. It was maddening and only added to both my excitement and frustration. 

He pushed the coffee table back a bit and stood in front of me, straddling both my legs. Looking into my eyes, he took off his coat and threw it over onto the chair with my skirt. Those eyes, damn him. He continued as he unbuttoned his shirt. I reached up and undid his cuffs. The picture of him standing like that, his open shirt and those glorious black leather pants – - damn. I drew in a sharp breath and shivered, reaching out to unsnap the button at his waist and slowly lowering his zipper. I started to reach in and pull him out when he grabbed my wrists, took a step back and pulled me up. He pulled one of my hands to his chest and the other he pushed down towards my panties. I smiled and dipped two of my fingers into my pussy, removing them and smearing them over his lips. He hissed and sucked my fingers into his mouth. He wrapped one arm around me and with the other laced his fingers in my hair as he ran his wet lips over my cheek and over his blood on my neck.  
He whispered, “Do you know what I want?”  
I smiled, “Ask?”  
He kissed my lips hard and pressed his forehead to mine.  
“No, this time (kiss)I want you (he kissed me again) to tell me (kiss) what you want.”  
I had one arm on his chest and one wrapped around him. I pressed my lips to his, this time pulling his bottom lip through my teeth. I nibbled my way across his jaw and to his ear and whispered, “Fuck me, Luka.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
He picked up his gloves and put them back on, leading me into his bedroom which was actually pretty close to what I pictured. When he quickly turned on the small lamp on a dresser by the door, I saw a black four poster with a thick red velvet cover and black silk sheets. I giggled.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
“I see you have the slip n slide sheets” I winked and he smiled back.  
“A gift,” he replied.  
Standing by the high foot board at the end of the bed, I looked over at the posts. It was then I noticed they were carved black serpents slithering up and down the spires. The carving was so ornate, I was captivated by it.  
“Nicely done, no?” he agreed, noticing my admiration.  
“Beautiful and kind of scary.”  
“A bit like you, my sweet.” I had turned to face him, and he reached to stroke my hair.  
“Surely, I don’t scare the great and powerful Wizard of…I mean, Cardinal Copia.”  
Luka guffawed at that. A full-on open mouthed laugh and it was wonderful to see him so relaxed.  
With the shoes, we stood eye to eye. I touched his face with my hand, running my thumb over his lips. He gently bit it, then grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. He whispered, “Turn around.”  
I complied and he knelt behind me. “Put your hands on the footboard.”  
He unlaced the stockings, pulling the silk laces out from each side. Running his hands up my legs, he slipped his thumbs under the elastic on my panties just barely touching my outer labia, “Face me.”  
When I turned around he had the black ribbons flat in his hands, holding them out almost as an offering. I tilted my head, questioning.  
“Your choice,” he smiled.  
“I need to trust you.” I closed his gloved fingers around the ribbons. He nodded and I could tell he was pleased.  
“Wait,” I said, taking the items from his hands and sitting them on the bed. “I need to do something first.”  
I pulled his shirt off and tossed it into a chair.  
“Much better,” I commented, watching him stand there in just the gloves and those luscious, tight leather pants, still undone from earlier. I could see just the top of his light pubic hair. He reached around me with the ribbons, gently tying my hands together behind my back.  
Copia stood between my legs and whispered, “May I remove this?” referring to my bustier. I nodded, looking him in the eyes, which just released the fucking floodgates of lust. He reached behind me and started to pull the velcro apart.  
“I’m not very patient tonight,” he said, referring to the fact that he could have unlaced the front of me, instead using the “accessible” feature built in just for him. He held me tightly to him as he lowered the zipper, then slid the garment between us, discarding it to the floor.  
Luka wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine. With my arms bound, unable to touch him, I craved contact. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, swirling it with his, the intensity growing. Feeling his hardness against me, I thrust my hips toward him.  
“Calm, my sweet. No hurry,” he whispered, barely disconnecting with my mouth before resuming his kiss. He stroked my hair with his gloved hand, then moved down to squeeze my breast roughly, causing me to let out a small gasp and groan as he continued, stroking his fingers over my nipple. I watched him looking at me, mouth slightly open, eyes lidded, a picture of lust.  
He sunk to his knees in front of me and slipped his fingers under each side of my silky, lacy panties, tugging them off me. Luka reached out with his tongue, barely touching me between the legs. Dammit, I could not stop shaking. And I was soaking. I pulled at the restraints because I needed to touch him. He smiled up at me and shook his head.  
Standing up, he whispered, “I promised you these gloves, cara mia,” as he grabbed my pussy and squeezed hard, the painful pressure exciting me more.  
He slipped his left arm under my arms and around my waist as his right hand began to play, exploring me with his fingers. He plunged his middle finger into me and brought it to his lips, licking it clean as I watched. Dipping it in again, he offered it to me and I licked it greedily, sucking it and putting on more of a filth show than I meant to, but I so wanted him.  
He swirled his leather clad thumb around my clit and my knees buckled. He held on to me as he plunged two fingers deep into me. I gasped and buried my face in his neck, peppering it with small kissing and nibbles. He responded by leaning down and taking my nipple into his mouth, chewing on it enough to make my breath hasten even more. He held me tightly by the waist as he continued fucking me with his fingers. I could feel all of him against me, his chest, starting to have a light sheen of sweat was pressing against me as was his hardness in those tight leather pants. 

“You’re soaking,” he mumbled into my neck, “All for me.”  
“Of course,” I smiled, kissing his temple.  
He straightened a bit and looked me right in the eye as he plunged his fingers into me, three this time, and I groaned loudly. His thumb continued to dance over my clit and the fullness inside me grew into a need to come for him, all over him, whatever he wanted.  
“Please,” I whispered, panting.  
“Hmmm...maybe,” he responded, his breath warm in my ear as he continued to finger fuck me.  
“I’m going to anyway,” I was shaking so hard, my pussy just dripping over his fingers and I knew in a few more strokes I was going to explode all over him.  
“Such disobedience, little one,” he licked up my neck, sending me over the edge, causing me to thrash wildly while he continued to pump his fingers unrelentingly into me until I finally collapsed, half against him, half against the foot board.  
Luka pulled the shoe stockings off my shaking legs and untied my hands. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. This only made me more eager to get him out of those leather pants and I didn’t hesitate to start to push them off his hips and down his legs. He quickly stepped out of them and his shoes and climbed up onto the bed, sitting against the headboard.  
He motioned me to come up to him and I flipped around backwards, lowering myself on to his cock in reverse. Putting my hands on the bed, I started to move on him. I looked over my shoulders and saw his head thrown back, his mouth slightly open. I loved being able to control it this way, fucking him, pacing it the way I wanted, feeling the signals when he started mto move more erratically. 

I pulled off him and quickly turned around, licking him clean with my tongue, swirling it under his balls and gently sucking them into my mouth.  
“I need to be inside you when I come,” he choked out, pushing me backwards onto the bed and climbing between my legs. Not waiting, he thrust right into me to the hilt and I moaned at the fullness. His hands on the bed to steady himself, he looked me in the eyes as he pumped in and out of me.  
“Yes, let me feel you come again, tesoro,” he swirled his hips and started popping them against me. I shuddered at the suddenness of the intensity with which he was just taking me. He quickened his pace as he continued to stare into my eyes, my skin was on fire and I was just about to lose control. He sensed this and moved faster, totally ramrodding me into oblivion until I screamed and came all over him, squirting.  
He flashed a quick smile and continued to fuck me, thrashing and swearing as I grabbed his ass and squeezed. That sent him over the edge and he stroked himself into me until he was sated.  
He climbed off and slid up under the covers, inviting me with him. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart finally calming.  
“Stay with me tonight?”  
I nodded.  
“Think about the secretary job?”  
I nodded again. Fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a leather fetish. 😈

**Author's Note:**

> The title roughly translates to "Is that a scroll in your vestments or are you happy to see me?"


End file.
